Fallout 3: The Battle for Big Town
by Lolzygag
Summary: What happened in FO3 after I rescued Red and Shorty. The mutants attack, and it seems that teaching them to defend themselves just isn't going to work out. ONESHOT.


Fallout 3: The Battle for Big Town

Pappy looked out onto the dusty road across the bridge. He wondered how things were going back at Little Lamplight. _Well, I can't wait for them to come here, just to see the mess this place is, and how hellish it is in the real world._

Big Town was starting to look up, despite what Pappy thought. Things and been going bad. Rancher had been killed during the last mutant raid, and Red, Kickster, Shorty and Frog had all been taken. The town had almost been doomed that day, with Red being the only one to have actually taken the time to look after anybody. Timebomb was going to die from the injuries he suffered, and everyone else was screwed too.

_And then, _Pappy thought, _then _he _came._

He had no idea who the guy was. He came, walking into the town and taking a look around. He had a huge gun, the biggest gun Pappy had ever seen. It was as long as two of him, and looked like it had a telescope on it. He had it slung over his shoulder, and, as he walked over to Dusty, he took a swig from a bottle of whiskey in his pocket. He was looking for anyone to repair his stuff, having no idea of what trouble the town was in. He was also looking for a doctor, but, of course, Red was gone. She was dead, he knew, and there was no hope. But something told him, inside, that he needed to actually know that they were dead. And so he asked this stranger, this... lone wanderer, to find them. Find them and let them know that they were dead.

And now, he watched, Timebomb was roaming around town again, and he watched along the dusty road. He saw three figures off in the distance: He was certain that it was the stranger. He watched as they strode into town, grim looks on their faces. He suddenly thought: _Maybe the town isn't doomed after all._

"We made it!" Red shouted. "Thank you so much! On behalf of the town, I would like to present you with this!" She handed him 100 caps, and a nice new stimpak.

"Keep the caps, please." The stranger was so generous. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get going."

"Wait!" Red shouted. "Pappy, come over here!"

Pappy ran over to them. Red seemed anxious.

"Before they put me in that cage, I heard some of the mutants talking about launching another raid on the town! They'll be here any minute!"

"Is there any way I can help?"

"Well, can you maybe do something? Maybe you can teach us to do something that will give us the upper hand!"

"Alright. I have an idea. Gather everyone and go to the junkyard. We're going to do a little target practise!"

***

A few moments later, everyone was firing away at the items on the tables. Jason watched as Red took out a gnome with the assault rifle he gave her, and Flash nailed a teacup. All in all, they weren't bad shots, just a little off.

Suddenly, Dusty shouted "They're here! Everyone get ready!"

Jason fumbled to get his sniper rifle ready. He stood behind an cover, a small porch.

The first of the mutants came into view. They were loud, and they shouted as they fired their rifles. The people of Big Town opened fire, but the shots were ineffective. The bullet either missed, or caused superficial harm. The mutants were deadly with their brute strength, and Jason watched a .32 round slam into Shorty's chest. It was time to get serious.

He took aim, and launched the round. The mutant probably felt nothing as his head became chunks of red paste. The next mutants followed suit, and the ground quickly became crimson.

The next wave arrived, and Red went down in a hail of assault rifle shots. Suddenly, a mutant brute arrived swinging a sledgehammer. _He's the leader, _Jason realized, and took aim. Suddenly-

"GRENADE!" shouted Flash. "TAKE COVER!"

Jason barely had time to think before he threw himself out of the porch. The explosion sent rock chunks flying everywhere. Jason lost his grip on his rifle, and looked up in time to watch something horrific happen.

The mutant brute had slammed into the town. It singled out Bittercup, and swung hard. Bittercup had taken out her lead pipe to defend herself, but it did her no good. The swing connected with her weapon, and Jason watched it fly away. Another swing connected with her chest, and before he knew it, he heard the cracking of ribs, as Bittercup flew backwards, slamming into the ground, and skidding to a halt.

"NOOOO!" Jason turned to see Pappy, having watched his ex-lover die horrendously, open fire at the brute. It died rather instantly.

***

At the end of the battle, the losses were tolled. The mutants had all died, but Red, Shorty, Dusty, and Bittercup were all dead. Pappy had been right: things were looking bad for Big Town.


End file.
